


Trouble in Gallavich Paradise

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Requests/Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Counseling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: Anon Prompt: Hi, I really love your blog and writing and I was just wondering if you'd be able to write this prompt, please? Ian and Mickey are happily married and living away from the Southside but decide to attend couples therapy (nothing too serious like cheating, but maybe they keep getting into petty arguments or something?) with a happy outcome and possibly fluffy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

Considering all they had been through as teens, everything they had to go through to find each other again, and the twelve years of marriage they currently had under their belts, no one would have expected that Ian and Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher would need to go to marriage counseling. Gallaghers and Milkoviches didn't do counseling in general, so marriage counseling in particular seemed ridiculous. But they were fighting all of the time over the stupidest things!

 

Ian pestered Mickey about letting the laundry go too long before doing it and Mickey complained about Ian not doing the laundry at all. They weren't really having sex anymore because Ian was always tired from his tours with the station and Mickey dealt with “kid issues” from the time he got them from school until they went to bed, often times without Ian there to help with dinner, homework, or bedtime. The fact was... life was just catching up to them.

 

Neither of them would say “divorce” because that would never be an option for either of them. They had promised when they started over for the last time that this was the final go. They weren't breaking up or separating and getting back together again. So if they even started the divorce proceedings, that'd be it for both of them. So... This was it.

 

Surprisingly it was Mickey's idea to talk to someone. They'd been in the middle of screaming at each other over absolutely nothing when their second eldest, Meg, shuffled into the dining room, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Please stop!” She'd cried over them. Ian, whose back was to her, turned around and nearly broke at the sight of her. Mickey brushed his hand over his mouth, covering his deep regretful sigh and probably even a curse.

 

"Meg?" Ian breathed out in realization. The silence hanging over them emphasized the difference between their arguing and now... The difference seemed to echo. Then Meg's choking cries and sniffling stabbed at Ian and Mickey both as she wiped her eyes, trying too hard to stop crying. Ian pulled out a chair and led her to it. He sat beside her and Mickey took his usual seat at the head of the table.

 

“I'm so sorry, Meg. We...” Ian looked up at Mickey, practically begging him to help him explain.

 

“We didn't mean to wake you with this shit,” Mickey finished. She looked between them and dried her eyes one last time.

 

“Are you getting a divorce?” Both of the men froze. Is that what it looked like? Was that where they were on their way to?

 

“I don't want that...” Ian admitted in a murmur, looking to Mickey anxiously, the thought clearly new. Mickey looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

 

“No, we're not getting a... Divorce.” Mickey replied, having to force himself to use that word.

 

“Then why are you screaming at each other? Dana said that's what happened before her Mommy divorced her Dad.” Ian looked like he swallowed ice as he realized what this meant to her, and probably her siblings since he knew they would have been talking about this. Mickey covered his face with one of his hands and leaned against his palm as he exhaled slowly, likely thinking of very similar things.

 

“Clearly,” Ian finally breathed out, “we have some things to work out. And we'll try to work them out quietly, I promise. I'm not going anywhere, Daddy's not going anywhere... Everything is going to be fine, I promise.” Meg looked between them again, uncertain, and nodded.

 

“If your brother and sister are awake will you tell them everything is fine, please? Or just tell them in the morning.” Mickey requested from beneath his hand. She nodded and left the table, leaving Ian and Mickey to avoid each other's gazes.

 

Caught red handed. This was nerve wracking and embarrassing. They exchanged anxious glances before going back to avoiding each other's eyes.

 

“Had you thought—”

 

“Fuck no!” Mickey hissed angrily. “Not for a second.” He dug in his back pocket for his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He lit one and stared anxiously at Ian, breathing out his first lung-full of smoke in a huff. “Had you?” He murmured, all anger wiped out of him.

 

“No!” Ian cried, almost choking on the word. “The word hadn't even...”

 

“Me neither...” Mickey admitted, taking in another breath of smoke. Ian leaned back in his chair and stared at his husband. They sat in complete silence for several heavy moments. Mickey smoking and Ian lost in a daze.

 

Mickey focused on tapping the ashes off his cigarette and finally met Ian's eyes from across the table.

 

“I guess...” Mickey paused and took a second to mull over his words. “We could try... that shrink for couples or something...” Ian's heart stopped. Marriage counseling? Ian didn't want marriage counseling! Or any kind of counseling for that matter! He hardly liked the evals he had to do with a psychiatrist for his bipolar meds! Had they really gotten to that point?

 

“You don't think we can work it out ourselves?” Ian muttered. Mickey's brows shot up.

 

“Our kid just asked us if we were getting a divorce! I think we're beyond being able to work it out for ourselves.” Mickey relaxed his body, sitting back into his chair, not wanting to start another shouting match. Ian's eyes shifted down in shame. This was the last thing he ever thought would happen. Mickey was the love of his life... how did they get to this point where they had shouting matches and went to bed angry or apathetic more than anything? When did this happen? Ian really couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe... Maybe a professional would help them.

 

Ian sighed and nodded. He stood stiffly and turned toward the bedroom.

 

“Whoever you find that you think will be fine... Just let me know when to be there and I'll be there.” Mickey nodded stiffly and extinguished his cigarette, rising to follow.

 

They went to bed with their backs turned to each other. That hollowed them both out.

 

Mickey spent the night remembering when they used to make love just about every night before going to bed and always falling asleep with Ian wrapped around him. He never felt more loved or more safe than when he was wrapped in his husband's arms...But now here he was, fighting tears and clutching himself to his pillow, pretending it was Ian's sturdy chest under his cheek...

 

Ian, meanwhile, thought of what this professional would uncover... Was it his fault? He had been absent for a while... They hadn't had sex in a while (at least for them)... Clearly something was wrong... but he couldn't just quit his job! He had a family to feed! Ian lay in a tense position, all muscles locked as he felt the wall crashing down between them and his own anger and resentment crashed against the wall, rebounding back to him...

 

Both men wanted nothing more to wrap their arms around each other, kiss and make up like they used to when they were first married, maybe fuck their problems away because for the longest time it seemed to work... Well, apparently not. But for some reason they were both too goddamned stubborn to be the bigger man. They both wanted to be the one apologized to, waiting for the other man to turn over and apologize first so they didn't have to. So they slept fitfully and with a cold shoulder for the love of their life and the experience could not have been more painful.

 

////

 

The morning after the big fight, all three kids looked uncomfortable around Mickey, eating their breakfast in complete silence. After fifteen minutes of complete silence, Mickey finally huffed out a huge breath.

 

"Guys. We are not getting a divorce, we are not splitting up. We had a fight and we are going to work on it. You don't have to sit here like someone died, okay?" Mickey said this as gently as he could, though he couldn't help worrying that he was harsh about it. Yev just nodded, Meg looked intently at her empty cereal bowl, and Ali looked like she was ready to cry.

 

“There's no reason to get upset, we're fine. Everything is going to be fine.” Mickey insisted. Ian had already left for work a few hours ago. Mickey had hoped that Ian would call out so he could be with his kids in the morning... But apparently not. As though they hadn't just had this conversation! Mickey released a quick breath to try to clear his mind and avoid getting upset again.

 

“But you were screaming at each other. Calling each other names.” Meg whimpered. Ali curled into herself at the reminder. After a tense beat, Yev sighed and took his cereal bowl to the sink where he rinsed it out, set it in the dishwasher and grabbed his backpack.

 

“See ya, Pop.” Yev called over his shoulder. The kid was sixteen now, a fact that never ceased to astound Mickey. He didn't seem to know how to take Ian and Mickey's fighting any better than their adopted children, and the guilt was settling heavy in Mickey's stomach. The girls absently played with the remaining milk in their cereal bowls, filling the silence.

 

“You better go ahead and follow him.” Mickey suggested. The girls followed Yevgeny's lead and walked by their daddy with sadness on their little faces. “I mean it! We're fine! Don't go telling your friends that anything is going on, because everything is fine!” Ali gave a weak, “okay, Daddy,” and Meg just nodded. After they closed the door, Mickey sat in the heavy silence. He felt the walls practically crumble around him, a suffocating pressure building in the room, bubbling up and absorbing all of the air. Finally, he felt warm, salty tears fall down his cheeks as he remembered the last few fights he and Ian had put each other through. They were all about bullshit. Nothing to get so pissed off about but... Everything seemed so important in the moment. And then of course their stupid arguments always turned into legit ones that never seemed to get resolved.

 

“Fuck...” Mickey murmured under his breath and wiped his eyes aggressively with his fingers. He dug his phone out of his pocket and started looking for shrinks.

 

/////

 

Mickey was satisfied that Ian kept his word. He told Ian when to be ready for their first session, and he was. Work was never a question, the kids went off to school and they got in Ian's car, directions to the place in Mickey's phone, ready to go. The car ride was silent, nervous energy bouncing between them. Mickey just didn't know what to expect and he wanted nothing more than to suck down five cigarettes on the way to the place... But Ian didn't want anyone smoking in the car. So instead he just took deep, subtle breaths and wondered what Ian was thinking.

 

Ian was busy worrying about what this person was going to say. Was all of this Ian's fault? He had been working a lot lately... In fact, he had already been feeling guilty for the past few months that he wasn't with his kids much anymore. This promotion was just an amazing pay increase... It was a big reason that they were able to finally leave South side and give his kids a home they deserve. Ian sighed as they pulled up to the place. He turned the car off and they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

 

After sitting for a few minutes in silence, Mickey finally made the first move to go inside, Ian right behind him. Mickey strode up to the desk and was greeted by a sweet-faced blonde lady.

 

“Mr. and Mr. Gallagher?” She asked with smile. Mickey nodded. “If you both could just fill these out, Dr. Brooks will bring you back shortly. They both nodded and accepted clipboards with a single sheet of paper on each. They sat beside each other on a loveseat placed beneath a window, and started filling out the questionnaire.

 

Fifteen minutes later, a perceptive eyed woman walked into the waiting room.

 

“Mr. Gallagher?” She greeted, extending a soft, sepia hand to either man. They both stood up and shook her hand in turn. She collected their clipboards and smiled warmly. “If you two would follow me, please.” She led them into a wide room filled with calm landscape portraits and multiple plushy seating surfaces to choose from. They both chose another loveseat which felt just as comfortable as it looked. She took her seat in a comfortable vintage looking chair, like it belonged in a Victorian parlor, and looked over their paperwork.

 

“How are you today?” She hummed as she skimmed over their answers.

 

“Good...”

 

“Fine...”

 

“That's good,” She said absently. Ian and Mickey exchanged a quick glance, not sure how they felt about her yet. She bit her lip as she reviewed their answers.

 

“So, you've been married twelve years?” She murmured without looking up.

 

“Yes,” Ian nearly coughed. His nerves were starting to get the better of him.

 

“How long have you been together in total?” She asked, finally looking up at them, crossing one leg over the other. Though she wasn't specifically asking either one, she did make eye contact with Mickey, making him feel obligated to answer.

 

“It was off and on for a while so we just round up to about fifteen.” He started playing with his wedding band, his nerves also starting to suffocate him.

 

“Oh, off and on? What does that mean?” She asked, switching eye contact between the both of them, opening the floor. Ian decided to bite.

 

“Uh... We got together for the first time when I was 15, he was 16 and something would separate us—”

 

“Something?” She asked, clearly wanting clarification. Mickey didn't usually feel ashamed about his roots... Why feel ashamed of something you were born into and couldn't control? But for some reason, he felt his cheeks warming.

 

“I got arrested a couple of times and Ian joined the army for a little bit...” Mickey answered with great reluctance. She nodded and returned her attention to her paperwork, but gestured for either of them to continue the story.

 

“We were officially together when I was 17 and Mickey was 19 and have been together ever since.” Ian finished quickly. She nodded again, making a note on another clipboard.

 

“Well, you've been together for a very long time... What brings you here today?” She asked. Both men remained silent, neither wanting to make the first move. “Well, Mickey... You made the appointment. Why don't you explain?”

 

Mickey huffed an uncomfortable breath.

 

“Uh... Our daughter caught us the other night arguing... We had gotten really loud and didn't even notice. She asked us if we were getting a divorce and we realized there may be some issues to work out.” He explained quickly. Dr. Brooks' eyes widened.

 

“Oh dear... And I take it you at least weren't thinking about a divorce?”

 

“Neither am I,” Ian interjected defensively.

 

“Okay,” She allowed, nodding her head once again. “So I see some strong feelings are associated with that word... Were your parents divorced?” Ian snorted and her eyes widened again in amusement.

 

“I wouldn't exactly say 'divorced' but they weren't together.” Ian answered. She turned her attention to Mickey.

 

“My Mom died when I was in Juvie. But it's not like my Dad gave a shit that he was married. They cheated on each other all of the time.” Mickey replied drily.

 

“Okay, so no personal history for the aversion to the word or concept, then?” Ian and Mickey gazed at each other.

 

“I just... Can't imagine going through everything we've been through just to give up now.” Ian murmured softly. Mickey looked away before he started getting emotional. Dr. Brooks nodded sagely, appearing to wait for someone to talk first. While waiting for someone to break the silence, she measured the men up and Mickey felt incredibly uncomfortable. Like he was under a microscope.

 

"Is there something in particular that you argue about?" Ian and Mickey exchanged an irritated look but quickly looked away. Dr. Brooks' eyebrows rose in amusement.

 

"My job, typically... Sex, who did laundry last, wanting another kid, and then just some teeny stuff that doesn't even matter but at the time seems huge," Ian listed. Dr. Brooks turned to Mickey, wanting his say. He only nodded, having nothing to add.

 

"Okay, so Ian you mentioned your job right away. Mickey would you agree that's what you argue about most?" Mickey nodded. "What's going on with your job? What do you do?"

 

"I am a Paramedic Supervisor. I've been working as an EMT for just over twelve years and finally got my promotion six months ago." Ian declared proudly. Dr. Brooks grinned and nodded good naturedly.

 

"Congratulations."

 

"Thank you." He turned to Mickey almost like saying _See, babe. This is how people react to promotions!_

 

"Okay, and Mickey, I take it you aren't fond of this promotion?" Dr. Brooks surmised. Mickey looked lost for words for a second, opening his mouth and closing it, folding his arms and leaning back in the loveseat, his brows expressing his aggression more than anything. "What's wrong?" He sighed and propped his head up with the tips of his fingers, his arm leaning on the arm of the loveseat.

 

"I'm really fucki—Sorry,"

 

"No, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

 

"I'm really fucking proud of him, actually. He wanted that promotion for years and busted his ass for it. We knew that they weren't giving it to him because of the bipolar and that was crap. So when he got the promotion I was just as excited as he was." Mickey's tone was desperate, like he wanted someone to finally hear him.

 

"So what's changed?" She encouraged when he got quiet for a minute. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and seemed to mull it over a minute before finally releasing it.

 

"I don't know... Suddenly, he wasn't around anymore. The money was real good; we paid off old bills from when I was unemployed, got the kids some stuff they've been needing, _moved_. But then, like... three months ago I started noticing that I was the only one making dinner, the only one doing laundry, helping with homework, meeting with teachers. He couldn't pick the kids up from school anymore because he got off too late or had to sleep to get ready for his next shift, and the worst part is I'm the only bad cop around my kids-"

 

Ian snorted. Mickey's brows shot up immediately and he turned his whole body to face his husband. Dr. Brooks' eyes narrowed, too.

 

"Ian? You want to contest that?" Ian looked startled, like he really regretted letting that reaction slip out.

 

"It's just that... my kids don't misbehave. They just don't, so I don't really see-"

 

Now Mickey snorted. Ian turned to face Mickey, his brows raised.

 

"What, they do?" Ian demanded, almost offended on their behalf. Mickey shook his head in agitation. "What, did Yev look up some porn or Meg stay up on the phone all night a few times-"

 

"Ian, they're kids not fuckin' angels. Yeah, they're cute and they're sweet but they're not perfect. They do shit they know they aren't supposed to do all of the time and I'm the only one around to deal with it! So yeah, I'm _always_ the bad cop! I can't keep up with three kids who are working together to hide their shit from us by myself!" Mickey had to sit back before he kept going. He was waiting for doc to give him the whole "always and never" spiel, but it didn't come.

 

"What do they do that's so bad, huh? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Ian demanded. Mickey snorted again and seemed to rev himself up.

 

"Yev ditched like a whole week of school before anyone from the administration bothered to tell me. Some kids from the hood tried to get him to join their gang even though we've told him how fuckin' scary that is and how bad it can get. I thought moving would get them off his ass but now there's some snot-nosed rich kids tryna get him to show them how to steal shit and do things he doesn't even know how to do. Like their own little gang. Got Carl to talk to him about it since he wasn't listening to me. He's back in school, and as far as I know is staying away from those punks but he obviously doesn't give a shit about school so it's only a matter of time before he starts slipping away again even if it's not to a gang. Ali stopped turning in her homework and forged your signature on a bad grade. Got the idea from Yev because they knew I'd ground her ass. She spends most of her time in class talking to friends and when I thought she was doing homework she was actually talking to a boy online-"

 

"She's ten!" Ian cried.

 

"I _know_ she's _ten_!" Mickey exclaimed back. "That's my fucking point! But of course she just rolls her eyes when I try talking to her about how dangerous that is and how she doesn't need to worry about that shit right now. Took the computer away but she keeps finding it somehow, and fuck if I know shit about parental blocks or whatever. And Meg?" Mickey shook his head and touched his hand to his face, the signature move when Mickey was in distress and fighting serious emotion. "Yeah, I got on her about that stupid fucking phone, and she's been mouthing off, too. All of them do, actually. She's just like your fuckin' sister when she was thirteen. I took the stupid phone away and told her to watch her mouth and she told me she _hated_ me..." Mickey looked away and rubbed at the moisture suddenly gathering in his eyes and tried to ignore the embarrassment for crying in front of a stranger and for something so inconsequential as someone saying they hated him. The Mickey Milkovich of old would have laughed if someone said something so juvenile and pointless as 'I hate you.' But coming from _his_ kid? And after dropping his guard for his husband and kids, this Mickey was completely different. While the Mickey Milkovich would have told her to fuck off for saying shit like that, Mickey Gallagher was ripped in half. Especially since she's old enough to know better. It's not like she's a three year old throwing a temper tantrum... "She told me she wished you were around all of the time instead of me, that I was the one working all of the time so that you had to be there instead." Mickey bit his lip and averted his eyes to look at his lap, not wanting to look at Ian or Dr. Brooks. Everyone sat in complete silence for a long moment.

 

Dr. Brooks was about to ask for Ian to respond when he did on his own.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"And what? Ruin your teeny amount of time with them to make them hate you, too? I was waiting for you to finally talk to your boss like you said you would three months ago." Ian sat there in bewilderment.

 

"Ian, Mickey asked you to talk to your boss about your shifts?" Dr. Brooks inquired. Ian guiltily nodded. "And you didn't?" Ian just sank lower into the cushions. "Why not?"

 

"I didn't realize things were that bad at home. And he never talked to me about it-"

 

"But you said at the beginning of this session that you fought over your job most frequently." She pointed out.

 

"More recently, yeah." Dr. Brooks narrowed her eyes. "But we never talked about the kids... It was mostly about sex, how we don't have time for each other, and how I can't do much around the house because I'm gone all of the time or sleeping."

 

"And so when you started arguing more frequently over your job you didn't think to talk to your boss like your husband asked you to?" Dr. Brooks was nailing Ian against the sofa with her questions, and Mickey surprisingly didn't feel any victory that someone saw it from his side and agreed with him. Rather, he felt bad that Ian was noticeably distressed. Of course, she wasn't meaning to come off as attacking Ian or anything. They both knew that, but she wasn't letting him off the hook, either.

 

"I... I just didn't think it would make much of a difference. Not much has changed between jobs-"

 

"Everything has changed, Ian!" Mickey blurted. He couldn't help it, and he honestly didn't know where it came from.

 

"We're closer to the station, the pay is better, and my schedule is basically the same." Ian countered, no longer appearing like he felt two inches tall.

 

"Basically the same? Are you fuckin' kidding me? Is that what they told you or is that what you actually think?" Mickey demanded. Ian didn't answer, he just glared at him.

 

"What is your schedule like, Ian? And what was it before?" Dr. Brooks mediated.

 

"I used to work 8 to 10 hour shifts. I'd go in right after the kids went to school and I'd be back right before they went to bed-"

 

"No, you didn't." Mickey sternly muttered. They sat in a tense silence for a second.

 

"How do you remember it, Mickey?" Dr. Brooks asked patiently.

 

"Yeah, he worked 8 to 10 hour shifts, which by the way he works 12 hour shifts now but usually works overtime because he's the main supervisor so he has to be ready at all times. But getting home right before they went to bed is a load of bull. He'd get home three hours before they went to bed. Yeah, most of the time I'd have to pick them up from school or take them wherever the fuck they needed to be but he'd always be home in time to help with homework and get a load of laundry started, clean up after dinner. He'd always be around with just enough energy to help get the kids to bed and usually we'd be able to stay up for a couple of hours and hang out together. We were a team. And I might add we didn't have any problems with sex before the promotion. Ever."

 

"You've mentioned the sex three times now, is this a big concern right now for both of you?"

 

They didn't even have to look at each other or think for a second, they both instantly declared that yes it was. That was the one thing about their relationship that had always been easy. Even when Mickey was in the closet, it was the simplest thing in the world for them. They used to make love every night and sometimes, if they were feeling frisky, they'd fuck nice and hard in the morning right before they had to get the kids up. In the shower, up against the dresser or a wall... They'd always managed to find the perfect balance of easy and gentle, and passionate and rough. Here lately, they were barely doing anything at all. And even when they did it was mechanical, it was about getting themselves off because it had been so long that they just needed the release but didn't care too much about the emotional connection that had always been so key.

 

Dr. Brooks nodded. "Okay, we are almost out of time, so let's wrap up on the job and I'll ask... Ian, will you talk to your boss?" Ian looked sheepish but finally turned to Mickey, apology in his eyes, and nodded. "What are you going to talk about?" Ian was about to give a smart-ass response worthy of Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher when he decided to actually give an adult response.

 

"I'll see if they can get another full-time supervisor in there so I can have shorter shifts. Maybe I'll go ahead and put in a request for a vacation this summer..." Ian added that last bit on as more of an afterthought. Mickey didn't look super impressed. It wasn't even that he wasn't excited for a vacation, it's just that he knew Ian was throwing that out to make his progress seem like more than it was. But Mickey didn't say anything. If Ian wasn't actually learning anything, that would show itself in the coming weeks.

 

"Mickey are you satisfied with that?" Mickey nodded. "Okay, Ian, I would like for you to have that finished by the next visit—I hope you are okay with another session?" They exchanged glances and nodded. They definitely needed a mediator for this obstacle in their marriage. "Okay, with the time we have left we can talk about how you interact when you're alone. The kids are important, too, but it's how you two interact together when the kids aren't around that impacts how you interact with them. Does that make sense?" Both men nodded. "So, before we get to your intimate life, what is it you used to do together when you first got together?" Mickey smirked and Ian smiled fondly. Dr. Brooks smiled with them, though her brow quirked on one side to show her confusion, like she was fully aware that she stepped into a private joke and didn't follow.

 

"Mostly fucking." Ian laughed. Dr. Brooks' eyes widened and she grinned in response, clearly not expecting that answer. "When we weren't doing that... I don't know, normal stuff. Movies at home, xBox, we set up a little obstacle course for me when I was in JROTC so I could train and Mickey had a shooting range he set up so sometimes we'd go shoot."

 

"Normal stuff?" Dr. Brooks questioned, arching one perfectly plucked brow. Ian shrugged.

 

"Alright, normal for us, I guess." Mickey smirked with a fond shine in his eye.

 

"We'd also just sit and talk for hours. It wasn't like pillow talk or anything like that but after we'd bang we'd sit and talk. It took a little while for that to start happening, but once we started getting more comfortable he just became my best friend and we did literally everything together." Mickey said this surprisingly assuredly for such an emotional admission.

 

"More comfortable?" Dr. Brooks encouraged.

 

"I was in the closet for a few years and even when I wouldn't admit that I was in love with him I still wanted him to stick around as my friend."

 

"So, at first you didn't want to let him in because you didn't want to admit that you were gay?" She guessed. Mickey nodded. "That must have been stressful." Both men nodded. "So you both have been through a lot together but it all started with sex?" They nodded with silly smiles on their faces. “How has your sex life changed over the course of your relationship?” She asked boldly.

 

Ian and Mickey exchanged glances.

 

“Not much, really... When we were teenagers we didn't start having less sex so much as started doing other things together before or after when we would have anyway. My meds killed my drive for a few months but once they balanced? We went back to it like we always did. After we adopted Meg we just had to be quiet and as she grew up we had to be quick, but we still were satisfied, _I_ think, even if we missed how it was as kids.” Ian summed up.

 

“You were speaking for both of you, Ian. Mickey do you agree?” Dr. Brooks directed sagely. Mickey nodded, unaffected by Ian's summary because it was accurate. “Okay. So it was about when the promotion happened that things changed?” She guessed. Both men nodded. “Alright, well we've already addressed the job issue. So now I want you guys to think of the most effective way to use that new time to best improve your whole family. Mickey, you listed some trouble that your kids are getting into and both of you need to work together to guide your children, right?” Mickey looked to Ian, eyes pleading.

 

“Yes. I need your help, Ian, I can't do this shit by myself anymore.” Ian stared at him for a weighted moment. It wasn't even that he was reluctant to accept that responsibility, these _are_ his children! It was that he never imagined, in a hundred years, that he would be the one being talked to about neglecting his kids, even if it was in the interest of self-improvement and hard work. Ian nodded and mouthed 'okay' before turning his attention back to his lap, almost like in shame.

 

“And you also need to spend time together as a couple. Date night or finding a platonic activity to occupy your time together to support when Ian is tired or Mickey isn't in the mood, or whatever situation comes up. Even though sex is important, it's also what you do outside of the bedroom that influences how you are around your children. Family activities might also be a good idea: game night, a show to watch together, going to the park on Saturdays, things like that." The men looked at each other like,  _is this bitch crazy?_ But nodded as each man's brains started working coming up with their own ideas of how to do what the doc says, but in their own way. No different from anything else about their lives--doing the normal thing in their own way. "I think that if Ian's schedule changes and you two share the weight of the responsibilities, you'll find the time and energy for your sex life and it will fall into place. But all of the other work _has to happen_.” Both men nodded and Dr. Brooks smiled warmly. “If you two want to come back, and I think that is a great idea just for a little bit—” both men nodded, “I will see you both in about a month to give you some time to work on everything and give me a report on where you are.” They made the next appointment and each thanked her with a firm handshake. She had marked their own calendar so they just left the office and climbed into the car. When they got into the car, though, neither of them moved an inch once the doors were closed. They sat in silence for a moment, Ian idly wondering if this was normal.

 

“You're going to request for a vacation, huh?” Mickey asked drily. Ian's inhale was shaky as he turned to look at his husband.

 

“Yeah. We've never really been able to give the kids a real vacation before so I'd like that for them...” He was quiet for another long moment. “Do you have a problem with that?” Mickey exhaled roughly.

 

“No. I just don't want us to go if you think that's all we need. A vacation.”

 

“No, I listened to her in there. And I listened to you.” Ian leaned back in his seat, pressing his head against the headrest and shutting his eyes hard. “I'm so sorry.” Mickey flashed a look at him, eyes wide. “I never imagined that my _angels_ would turn out to be so... so much trouble. But, I'm going to help with them. Do whatever I've got to do to keep them out of trouble, okay? I mean it. I'm so, so sorry. It's unfair that you were stuck with this for half of a year now, but we're going to fix it, okay?” Mickey's chest filled with hope and excitement as he took in Ian's words.

 

“You mean it?” Ian nodded passionately. They gazed at each other, the heat in the car rising. Each man's face flooded with a flush as they felt the charged energy in the car. “C'mere,” Mickey encouraged and Ian met Mickey halfway for an impassioned kiss. The thing about Ian and Mickey, it didn't matter how many things went wrong, they would always fight for each other. If only because they fit so well together physically, but of course it went well beyond that. They loved feeling the raw emotion that came with their kisses, their physical connection. Their attraction and passion transcended into something spiritual and at this moment that was even more obvious than ever before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the kids what is going on. Maybe by the end they will convince them everything will be okay?

They finally made love for the first time in... It had to be at least three months though neither man could be completely sure. It was long, slow, and thorough, complete with lazy kisses and prolonged caresses; followed with the rough and passionate variety that always kept their relationship spicy. They spent the rest of the day laying in bed together, basking in their post-coital glow and the relief of their re-established physical connection. The whole time they lay together they were touching. Brushing fingertips, kissing lazily, and laughing together, chest to chest, for the first time in weeks...

But that wasn't to say everything was fixed, and they both knew that. But God, what a fucking _fantastic_ start!

 

Mickey turned in Ian's arms to look at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser and groaned.

 

“Ali is gonna be home in like thirty minutes.” He explained as he flopped back against Ian's chest.

 

“Hmm.... challenge accepted!” Ian hummed against Mickey's scalp and started to pull himself out from under Mickey's shoulder, trying to roll on top of him. Mickey chuckled, a deep sound from his chest as Ian kissed his throat.

 

“No, Ian. Thirty minutes is _not_ enough time!” His light laughter turned into a groan as Ian cupped him gently, started running his fingers against his shaft. “ _Fuck..._ Ian, c'mon. Definitely need a shower since _someone_ couldn't be bothered to use a condom in the second round.” Ian collapsed against Mickey and released a disappointed breath.

 

“We're _married_! I shouldn't _have_ to use a fuckin' condom.” Ian groaned against Mickey's chest. Mickey laughed again and scratched affectionately at Ian's hair.

 

“Well, it makes for a faster clean-up. If you'd used one, round three _might'_ ve been possible... As it is...”

 

“Argh! _Fine_!” Ian griped, his sass worthy of Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher. Mickey smirked and kissed the top of Ian's head before climbing out of bed and heading for the shower. Ian stared at the ceiling as he listened to Mickey turning on the shower and the varying pounding of the spray as it hit Mickey's body.

 

Ian pulled on the clothes he wore to their therapy session that morning and sat awkwardly on the bed, waiting for Mickey to finish with his shower. Once the water cut off, Ian took a deep breath to steady himself. It suddenly hit him that maybe they should communicate what is going on with them to their kids... It would be awkward as fuck, but at least there wouldn't be any confusion about why Ian would suddenly be around more or why they would be planning more 'family activities' together. Mickey emerged from the bathroom looking just as nervous, toweling his hair absently. Mickey leaned against the door frame and clutched the towel to his chest, watching Ian grimly.

 

“You think we should tell them, too?” Ian guessed. Mickey sighed grimly, leaning his head back against the doorframe, eyes closing remorsefully.

 

“Yeah. They seemed really freaked out all week.” Mickey finally answered. Ian nodded and tossed Mickey a clean shirt.

 

////

 

When Ali climbed off the bus she looked both excited and wary to see both of her dads greet her.

 

“Dad... What are you doing here?” She asked, hugging him first since she didn't usually see him, then hugging Mickey as she did every afternoon.

 

“We'll explain when everyone is home, okay?” She looked even more wary by the vague response but just nodded, entering the house to start on homework. Yev and Meg surprisingly came home on time and together. Pretty much as soon as they did, Ali grabbed her siblings' wrists and pulled them into the chairs beside her at the dining room table. Clearly, this little girl wanted to get the show on the road and Ian and Mickey both felt horribly that their children were this upset. They each took a seat on the other side of the table. Children on the one side, parents on the other. Ian and Mickey both had to take settling breaths before starting. They exchanged glances and took each other's hands. Three pairs of eyes dropped to the clasped hands in both excitement and confusion.

 

“It's only fair that you guys are in the loop about what's going on with us, since this relates to you...” Ian started, Mickey averting his eyes to look at the table in front of him, listening to his husband. “Like Daddy said, we are not getting a divorce. I hope you didn't worry yourselves too much?” One look at their faces said all three had. Even Yev who had mastered the icy exterior of his mother and the classic Milkovich disinterest. Ian rolled his eyes behind his eyelids... _Of course they have._ “Well, stop worrying. We're fine.”

 

“You guys have been screaming at each other for months, you are not fine!” Meg boldly exclaimed. Ian's eyebrows shot up at the same pace that his heart crashed into his stomach. At his look, Meg sat back in her chair nervously, apparently shocked at her own outburst and possibly mistaking his look of shock for paternal sternness.

 

“We are going to counseling, okay?” All three heads perked up a little at this. “We just had our first session this morning. The therapist was nice and we are going to keep going until things are consistently better. It's only day one but... We'll see.”

 

“Isn't marriage counseling for people thinking about getting a divorce?” Yev mumbled. Mickey groaned.

 

“Yev... We. Are. Not. Getting. A. Divorce.” Mickey enunciated. “I promise.”

 

“Yeah, you say so now...” Mickey took a deep breath to quell this temper. This was the kind of lip he was always getting from all three of them and though it didn't usually take this much restraint not to pop him in the mouth, it was an actual effort this time.

 

Ian and Mickey had decided a long time ago that they wouldn't tell their adopted children about their complicated past. As far as their girls knew, they had been happily married for five years before adopting Meg, seven before adopting Ali. They knew that Yev was biologically Mickey's (why even try to deny the family resemblance?) but never went into how he and Svetlana "got" together. Some things... you just didn't need to tell a child. Mickey got the sense that Yev's insecurities came from somewhere... Maybe Yev heard them arguing about Ian leaving Mickey to his own devices there for a while when Mickey had been in prison for a year. They'd argued about it a few times though never recent enough for either of their daughter's to remember. Or maybe Yev actually remembered visiting Mickey in prison as a two year old... Or remembered when Ian had cheated on him for the second time when he cheeked his pills without telling Mickey? God, there really was no telling and Mickey wasn't going to play this guessing game with him.

 

“Look... We're trying to work on our relationship so we can be here for _you_.” Mickey said surprisingly gently. Yev looked like he was biting his tongue. Like he wanted to say something he knew his fathers wouldn't like. “If you need to talk to us about something, you can. Any of you can. We are trying really fucking hard to get this shit figured out so you don't have to hear that or see that anymore.” The siblings looked at each other and back to their fathers, the girls looking sad and Yev surprisingly... unconvinced? What crawled up Yev's ass?

 

“So, the first thing that's going to change is I'm going to ask my boss to get another full time supervisor in there so I can be home more.” Ian shared, breaking an uncomfortable silence. The girls smiled and even Yev looked a little happy about that. “I've been really preoccupied with my job and I didn't realize how much that was hurting you guys, so I just really wanted to apologize for that, too.” Ian continued sincerely. Ali reached her hand out to her dad, who took it in his. His freckled hand swallowed her small tan fingers and they smiled at each other, her eyes looking hopeful and excited. Meg bit her lip, looking wary and unsure, and Yev smirked a little bit, just enough to show he was pleased with this change but not enough to show the extent. Ian and Ali released their grasp on each other's hands and Ian took Mickey's back. They exchanged gazes and smiled at each other a little bit.

 

“The next thing that's going to change is we are all going to spend more time together as a family. Whatever you guys want to try, we'll do it. Game night, movie night, everyone does their homework in here instead of in your rooms, whatever you want.” Ian blurted out once the quiet got a little more unsettling than comfortable. All three little faces looked annoyed at the idea.

 

“Game night?” Ali questioned.

 

“Movie night?” Meg snorted.

 

“What are we, the Bradys?” Yev asked. Ian and Mickey both snorted, which made the whole family laugh a little.

 

“Don't go thinking you're the only ones thinking it's lame. It is.” Mickey warned.

 

“ _But,_ our therapist suggested it and I think it's a good idea—corny as it is.” Ian finished. The kids still looked unconvinced. “Look. When I was young my family used to hang out all of the time but when everyone started getting older we went our separate ways. But because of all of the time we spent together we had a pretty tight bond with each other so even with all of that space we still had a way of sticking together. It wasn't designated 'movie night' or 'game night' but it was the same basic thing.” Ian explained. Yev still looked like he thought it was stupid, but he was sixteen, he thought everything was stupid. Meg and Ali both shrugged and looked like they were already accepting the idea. “And last.” Ian's tone darkened. Mickey looked questioningly at him. They hadn't discussed a third thing. Ian made hard eye contact with Meg. “No more telling anyone you hate them. Even if it's because you're being punished and you're pissed off about it.” Meg looked embarrassed at being called out. Mickey's cheeks flushed. He didn't want Ian to do that...

 

“You told him?!” She cried to Mickey. Mickey shrugged, brows raised, a sort of look which displayed his discomfort and parental authority at the same time.

 

"Don't get mad at him! You're the one that said it!" Ian said firmly. She turned her attention to Ian, mouth agape.

 

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it! Daddy should know that..."

 

"Should he?" Ian challenged, quirking a brow. She wrestled with her words, clearly not wanting to say anything else to get her in trouble but also at a loss for what she could say to get this look of judgement and disappointment off her dad's face. "Yeah, so while you wrestle with that think about how you feel when a friend says something mean to you, even in the heat of the moment. You forgive her, but it still stings, right? We've talked about this a few times so I know you know what I'm talking about. Then I want you to think how it could possibly feel to have your child say that to you. Or better yet, imagine how you'd feel if Mickey had said that to  _you."_ She looked up at him horrified. "Exactly." Meg turned her attention to Mickey but didn't say anything.

 

Mickey looked sideways at Ian, not wanting to challenge his parental authority but also worrying that this may not be the right way to go about it. Then again, his point of reference for healthy child rearing was non-existent so he was making this shit up as he went along... Maybe this was actual tough love? Not the kind he grew up with that was actually abuse but  _called_ tough love?

 

“And you," Ian said turning to Ali who looked appalled that he would have something to talk to her about. "No more talking to boys on the internet or forging signatures on failed tests.” Ian said to Ali who looked horrified and sank low in her chair. It looked like tears were swelling in her little eyes and Ian almost felt bad until he remembered that she did something wrong and a call-out was the least of her punishment if it continued. “And no more skipping school or running around like a little thug.” He finished turning to Yevgeny who didn't look angry or embarrassed, but something in between... indignant maybe? Ian let that all sink in for everyone for a heavy moment.

 

"You guys are good to go. Come out to hang out whenever you want." Mickey finally said to break the suffocating silence. Ian, luckily, seemed to agree that everyone needed a little time out after that passive-aggressive shit. Ali and Meg gently rose from their chairs but Yevgeny tossed his chair back so fast it nearly fell to the floor. This startled everyone, and everyone watched, transfixed, as Yev marched to his room and slammed the door behind him.

 

"What's wrong?" Ian whispered.

 

"No idea." Mickey replied simply, getting up and crossing to his son's room, his daughters passing behind him to get to their rooms.

 

"What the fuck was that about?" Mickey demanded, closing the door to his son's room behind him. Yev looked at the floor, blue eyes avoiding his father's at all cost. "Well? If you were going to talk a big game out there you better be able to back it up, especially with a douchebag exit like that!" Yev sighed.

 

"He's got a lot of nerve to be leaving us by ourselves for a year and then telling us what to do like that." Yev grumbled, pacing a small space in his room.

 

"No, you've got a lot of nerve thinking we raised you to talk to you parent like that." Mickey replied, his irritation darkening his voice.

 

"Is he really, though?" Yev mumbled. He said it so quietly it was almost as though he didn't want Mickey to hear it.

 

"Excuse you?" Mickey rumbled. Yev sighed and parked it in his desk chair.

 

"He's left you to take care of us by yourself for months, hasn't been around to talk to us for more than five or ten minutes at a time each, and then after _one_ counseling session he thinks he can waltz in and assert some sort of fatherly authority? He's not even really my dad in this situation." 

 

"He's just as much your father as I am. Hell, for a while it was almost like he was _more_ your father than I am."

 

"Yeah, well, a lot of good that does me now, huh? He only gives a shit about his job." Yev grumbled, crossing his arms and resting his shoes on the end of his bed. Mickey sighed.

 

"Jesus Christ, Yev."

 

"You guys are telling Meg and Ali that you're fine... As though you've never split up before. As though you haven't _already_ leftsomeone behind before!" Mickey closed his eyes and groaned. Svet. She must have told him.

 

"That was a longass fuckin' time ago, and Svetlana had  _no_ right to tell you that shit." Mickey said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door.

 

"She said it because she wanted me to be prepared for when this happened. She's been waiting for you guys to fall apart for years. And every time you adopted a new kid and even when you started talking about it a few months ago she'd just get this look in her eye like she resented you. So I asked her why. You know Mom would never hide anything from me so she told me straight up. She feels like you guys adopted Meg and Ali to patch up your marriage. Because you've had issues with commitment before."

 

If Mickey was angry before, he was murderous now. Every muscle in his back and shoulders tensed. That bitch had  _no_ right.

 

"Who'd she blame?" Mickey asked as gently as he could. Yev looked confused. "Both of us, huh?" Yev looked flustered.

 

"I mean... you both have pulled some shit in your time-"

 

"So has everyone Yev! Everyone has shit in their past that they're not proud of! You'll have plenty of those things in your life by the time you're my age no matter  _how_ hard I try to keep you out of trouble." He took a deep breath and crossed to Yev's bed where he sat and collected himself. "But that's the point. It doesn't matter where the fuck you are, what situation you have, who raised you, who left you... Everyone has their shit. Everyone has done something they aren't proud of, and everyone has to face it." Yev didn't look moved, but Mickey had a feeling he'd struck some sort of understanding.

 

"What'd she tell you?" Mickey asked quietly, trying to rein in his frustration.

 

"You didn't want me from the beginning and Dad broke up with you. Then you had a rocky start getting back together and she never really thought you'd stick together after that." Yev admitted unabashedly.

 

"Because that bitch has any room to talk about relationships..." Mickey scoffed under his breath, leaning against Yev's headboard. Yev glared. His mother was a sensitive subject and she was not to be dissed openly. Mickey once again reigned himself in. "There's a lot of shit I didn't want you to know, Yev. A lot of things that she really shouldn't have said without telling me..." Yev rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" He snapped.

 

"Why are you mad at her for telling me? It's not like it changes that it happened whether I know or not!" 

 

"Because there's some shit that not everyone needs to know, Yev! Least of all my fucking kid. I'll bet she didn't even go into real detail. Just gave you the bigger facts to make me and Ian look bad." Yev didn't deny it. Mickey sighed and rubbed at his eyes in frustration before looking at his son again, leveling him with his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Milkovich to Milkovich.

 

"What if you guys just weren't meant to be together?" Yev asked quietly. Mickey's whole stomach seized.

 

"Jesus, Yev."

 

"I mean, if you had that much trouble when you were younger... and then now!" Yev didn't sound smug to ask the question. There was no satisfaction in asking this. In fact, he seemed afraid of the answer. Mickey didn't know how to answer, either. But he had to set this shit straight.

 

"You want to know the full story for everything Svet told you?" Yev didn't answer, the fear in his eyes showing his conflict. "Ian and I had a rocky start, yes. But it wasn't because of us. It was because my dad would have killed me for being gay if he had the chance. He tried, actually, when I finally came out." Yev's eyes widened. Mickey nodded to assure him it was true. "Ian was tired of us sneaking around and wanted a real relationship. Out in the open with no secrets. I wasn't ready for that because I didn't want to tell my dad. As awful as he was, he was still my dad and I wanted him to love me... Well, clearly he didn't and now I know that he never would have anyway even if I'd pretended to be straight the rest of my life. But at the time I was really fuckin' scared of coming out. Once I did, Ian's bipolar symptoms showed up... Well, at least in a way that I could see something was really  _really_ wrong. All of the excitement from me coming out triggered a depressive episode and put a strain on our relationship. It took us a long time to find a balance between me taking care of him, him letting me take care of him, and me trusting him to be able to take care of himself. Yeah, he broke up with me. And it fuckin' sucked. But at the time he really thought it was what was best. He really thought he was protecting me from his bipolar and protecting himself from me leaving. It took another six months to get back together and probably another six months to feel secure around each other again, but we finally got there." Yev's cheeks flared. Mickey assumed that it was embarrassment for acting like an ass.  _Good._

 

"You really think you're not getting a divorce?" Yev asked, his tone guarded.

 

"I really don't think we're getting a divorce. It would take a hell of a lot more than fighting to get us to give up. Not after everything we've been through." Mickey promised. Yev nodded. He let them sit there in a slightly less than easy silence, allowing Yev to absorb the new information.

 

"Why'd Dad leave _me_ behind?" Mickey shouldn't have been shocked... Yev did say Svet never lied to him and that he remembered some things. "I mean, you guys were so solid for so long and he was the one taking care of me the most but he dropped me just like _that_ when he broke up with you." Mickey was about to explain when he decided that was probably a conversation best suited for Yevgeny and Ian together. He sighed and bit his lip. "Pops? Please, I--I've gotta know. I'm so confused! Mom thought she saw Dad treating Meg and Ali differently and thought that might be why so that's why she told me and ever since... I've been wondering if he, like... I dunno resented that--"

 

"Your Dad doesn't resent shit. But it's not really my place to explain anything to you. You want to have that talk, he's right out there." Yev's eyes flicked to the door and back to his father.

 

"I--I..." He just stuttered for a few moments before drifting off and sighing. He put his head in his hands and sat back in his chair.

 

" _That's_ why I didn't want her telling you this shit. Everything was fine before she told you that, right?" Yev looked up at his father, a little uncomfortable, and shrugged. "And that's why you've been a little shit to him for the past few years, huh?" Mickey guessed. Yev made the exact same face Mickey usually made when he was fighting an unwanted realization. "I'm not going to force this conversation now... But you should talk to him. We both just thought it was hormones, but if you've got a real problem, you need to talk to him soon."

 

"Are you going to tell him?"

 

"Hell yeah I'm tellin' him. But he won't say anything, he'll wait for you to come to him." Mickey promised.

 

"You gonna bitch at mom?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her." Yev looked a mix of embarrassed and hurt.

 

"She didn't want me to tell you that she told me that."

 

"Well, you did. And you don't need to feel bad. She's the one that told you shit that ain't her fucking business. You hear me?" Yev searched his father's eyes for a minute before nodding. "Ease up on being a douchebag, man. I get it, puberty sucks. But Ian doesn't deserve that from you. Especially when he's trying to do everything right." Yev just looked at his lap. Mickey sat there and stared at his son until he was confident he was in full Milkovich shut-out mode and didn't want him there anymore. "I'm gonna go. You think about all that and think about when you want to talk to him. It really should be as soon as you're ready. Don't wait." Yev didn't respond but Mickey knew he heard. He stood up and crossed to the door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard a mumbled "thanks," vibrate from the corner of the room. Mickey didn't turn back to look or try to make a moment out of it. He just muttered a deep, "yeah," and left. 

 

Like father, like son.


End file.
